Phone Revelations
by CaramelAriana
Summary: Daisuke comes to a revelation about something while on the phone with Ken. Warnings: alluded slash.


Ariana: Woohoo! My muse is back from vacation and I'm actually glad to see him.

Ti: Hello!

Ariana: (holding up a shirt) Yeah, he goes traveling the Caribbean and all I get is this stupid t-shirt.

Ti: Don't be bitter. I helped you write this as soon as I got back.

Ariana: Oh yeah! I know I'm supposed to be updating WtML, but I needed to take a break to write this pointless little ficlet. But don't worry, I'm working on it!

Warnings: Contains alluded slash (which means boyxboy, don't like don't read)

* * *

Phone Revelations

Ken lay on the couch as he flipped through TV channels while pretending to pay attention to the current conversation. He sighed as his best friend continued to ramble on and on about his current obsession over the phone. Generally Ken was a pretty patient and compassionate guy. Many people had asked how he put up with Daisuke Motomiya. Of course it was times like these that Ken seriously considered joining the "Daisuke Must Die!" club. It wasn't that he didn't care about his friend, far from it, but anyone could get frustrated after hearing the same complaints over and over again. Especially after five years of it.

"_And that hat! I mean, don't you think he'd have grown out of it by now? It's so dumb, I just want to rip it off his head. And he's so annoying with his 'I'm Mr. Perfect' attitude. So what if he's blonde, and popular and smart and his brother's in the hottest local band? That doesn't mean anything! He is so irritating I just want to—"_

"What exactly is your point, Daisuke?" asked Ken irritably. He had obviously stunned his friend for he was momentarily silent, which never happened with the youngest Motomiya.

"_What do you mean?"_ he finally asked.

Ken rolled his eyes. "Every time we talk you always end up ranting and raving about how horrible Takeru is. And every time I hear the same complaints. So why exactly do you continuously complain about him?"

"_You mean you don't realize that he's a stupid jerk whose sole purpose is to ruin my life?"_

Ken stared at the phone for a moment. He didn't like thinking badly about his friend, but sometimes he could say the stupidest things. "No Daisuke, I doubt his sole purpose is to ruin your life. In fact I doubt it's centered around you at all. Unlike yours seems to be…"

"_Hey! Wait a minute…"_

"Daisuke, you're avoiding the question?"

"_No I'm not! I just—"_

"Daisuke…" Ken warned through clenched teeth. "Why do you feel the need to point out every little annoying trait he supposedly has?"

There was a moment's hesitation._ "I'm just pointing out that I don't get why everybody likes him so much. I mean Hikari—"_

"This has nothing to do with Hikari," Ken said knowingly.

"_But she—"_

"Hikari and Takeru have already made it quite clear that they will never be more than friends. And besides," he continued, successfully cutting off Daisuke's attempt at arguing, "she has a boyfriend who is not, and I repeat _not_, Takeru." Honestly, this had really gone on way too long.

He listened as Daisuke attempted to spit out a coherent response. _"But…I mean…she…but everyone thinks…"_

Ken rubbed his temples. Sometimes he wondered if he'd have better luck having a conversation with his own reflection. He took a deep breath and decided to take the plunge. "Why don't you do us both a favor and just admit that you like him?" After all, honesty was the best policy…right?

There was silence from the other end. Ken counted off silently. 3…2…1…

"_What!"_

...Or not. Oh well, he'd already said it. "You heard me. I think the real reason I constantly have to hear about Takeru is you actually like him."

"_No way! You're out of your mind!"_

"Am I?" asked Ken carefully. "Just shut up and admit it Daisuke. You've been obsessing over this guy for over five years. Maybe you didn't realize when Hikari became completely left out of our conversations, but I did! Stop swimming in denial and just admit that you like him."

It sounded like Daisuke was about to respond but was interrupted. _"Hold on a second, Ken, someone's at the door."_

"Fine, but you're not getting out of this one," he warned. Ken waited as he listened closely, trying to figure out what was going on at Daisuke's end.

"_Takeru?"_ he heard Daisuke ask in disbelief. "_What are you doing here?"_ Ken smirked. There was some quiet murmuring in the background before Daisuke cam back on. _"Ken, I swear if I find out you had anything to do with this, I'll—"_

Ken grinned as Daisuke was cut off on the other end. He waited patiently for Daisuke to come back on. When he finally did, he sounded breathless. _"Listen Ken, I'll have to call you later."_

"Okay…" He bit his lip as he tried to suppress a chuckle.

"_Thanks for everything."_ And with that Daisuke abruptly hung up.

Ken finally let his laugh escape. He smiled as he put down the phone. Finally he was going to get some peace from not having to deal with this monstrosity of a problem. After five years he was finally done. Life was good, and now he could sit down and watch his movie.

In the following weeks Ken would find that he had started the celebration too early. He actually did have to hear about Takeru almost every night. He sometimes spent more time the next few weeks talking with Daisuke about Takeru than he ever did in the past five years, but somehow the smile in his friend's voice made it worth it.

* * *

Ariana: Awwwwww! How sweet. I love Daikeru, it makes me happy.

Ti: You know what else makes her happy?

Ariana: Reviews!

Ti: So please review so that she can forget about me not bringing anything back for her…


End file.
